1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fill water level control device and an overfill drain device for use with a swimming pool to obtain a desired pool water level. More specifically, the invention relates to a tank that is in communication with a pool and contains an adjustable automatic fill device and an overfill drain device in a fixed relationship to each other, so that setting the level of one of the devices automatically sets the level of the other device.
2. Related Art
Conventional pools contain overfill drains constructed as follows. A drain pipe is placed in the pool wall at the height of the desired water level. The drain pipe terminates either on the land surrounding the pool or into a nearby drain. Leaves and other debris floating on the pool water surface can plug the outlet hole in the pool wall, compromising the efficiency of the overfill drain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,657 discloses a monitoring system for a swimming pool including a chamber in communication with the pool, adjustable fill means for determining a desired water level for the pool, and an overflow pipe for draining water from the chamber when the water level in the chamber exceeds the desired pool water level. The height of the overflow pipe is not fixed in relation to the automatic fill means. One must first set the automatic fill means then secondly adjust the overfill drain to be just slightly higher than the water level set by the automatic fill means.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device containing an adjustable automatic fill device and an adjustable overfill drain device that are in fixed relation to each other and can be simultaneously adjusted to determine and adjust the desired water level in a pool.